


De Céadaoin

by Gingerfloss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And girl on girl, And is almost sort of fluffy?, Contains cocktails, F/F, I don't think i can be any more blunt about it, this is straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: Cocktail bars, designer skirts and scientific progress can be dangerous things when you're on the arm of Moira O'Deorain.[This is the PWP chapter from Modern day Frankenstein, uploaded seperately on request for your reading pleasure!]





	De Céadaoin

**Author's Note:**

> (For Charlotte, who I know is reading this, and Louise, for putting up with my urge to write smut!)

A drink had quickly turned into five, or was it six, or even more? Angela had always been able to drink, her alcohol tolerance established over years of late nights and failed relationships. Her current drinking partner wasn’t doing anything to help her self control. Moira had taken her arm and lead her away from the overwatch members usual bar, and taken her uptown, finding the two of them a table at a cocktail bar with crystal glasses and waitresses in designer miniskirts.

 

With an expression of delight that reached her eyes for once, the redhead reappeared at the table, holding in her hands a bottle of something that Angela hadn’t seen since her graduation night.

 

“Champagne?” She asked in surprise, looking up at the other woman, eyes wide.

 

“Of course. I heard you liked it, and our success should be celebrated properly, shouldn’t it?” Moira pointed out as she sat down, setting the bottle and both flutes on the table between them. The blonde woman in front of her was more gorgeous than usual, wearing a dress cut slightly lower than it should have been and silver heels, hair loose down her back. Her partner had been surprised when she’d seen her waiting in the hall earlier that evening, correcting her lipstick in the mirror. Filling both glasses, she handed one to Angela, holding up her own: “To scientific progress.”

 

“To  _ our _ scientific progress,” The other woman corrected gently: “and a very successful partnership.”

 

Moria laughed as she drank, the alcohol disappearing in one mouthful: “Mm, despite your objections.”

 

“And yours! You used to cause just as many arguments as I did.” Angela pointed out as she let the other refill her glass, the champagne was sweet and expensive: “It's not easy to work with someone who already knows all the answers. I think this is the first time we’ve worked together without breaking something.”

 

“Working with someone quite as innocent as you are isn’t easy, Angel. You take mercy on everything that you work with, even if they don’t deserve it.” The redhead gently leant over and took the other woman's hand, pressing her lips to the back of it, kissing her delicately. Angela knew she was blushing, watching the other woman curiously. This was a side of her lab partner that she hadn’t seen much of before, the same part of her that cared about animals and brought her coffee when she was falling asleep at galas. The gentle affection was almost making her regret how vicious she’d been when she’d stolen her first kiss from the older woman.

 

Pulling away, Moira pushed the refilled glass towards the other woman, leaning back on her chair as the discussion was redirected towards college, and Angela's PHD studies. The two of them chatted as they emptied the bottle, the bubbles giving the blonde enough courage to keep hold of the hand the other woman offered to help her to her feet. The irish woman had mentioned bed and the younger was more than inclined to agree with her suggestion. As soon as they were outside in the darkness, the doctor tangled her arms around the taller woman, kissing her hungrily. Her companion didn’t protest, wrapping her own arms around her as she returned the kiss. Their affection for eachother was uncontrolled as they made out in the darkness, Moira's mouth soon found the sweet spot as she marked angela's neck, spanking her ass lightly as she pulled away.

 

“Don’t.” Angela complained as she felt the other woman leaning back slightly, her lipstick smeared and every inch of her body crave more attention. This wasn’t quite where she’d imagined their evening going, but she wasn’t going to let anything interrupt them this time. 

 

The older woman smiled, her own cheeks her flush, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath: “We can’t have sex in the middle of the street, Bunny.”

 

The blonde make a noise of irritation, leaning up to try and catch her lips again, right now the doctor didn’t care. The only thing she wanted was Moira to satisfy every filthy daydream she’d had ever had about her.

 

Gently, the other pressed her fingers to Angela's lips, stopping her attempt as she glanced up the street: “Let me take you back to base first, you can wait that long. Can’t you?”

 

Angela managed to control herself, but only just. The moment the door to her room was closed she pulled the other woman back towards her, slamming their mouths back together as she grabbed for her clothes. 

 

Between them, they made short work of the fabric keeping their bare skin apart, ripping and tearing until Moria had Angela's naked body below her in the the sheets. One hand cupped her breast as her mouth found her nipple, tugging and sucking curiously as she dragged whimpers of ecstasy from the other woman. The blonde's panties had already been abandoned in the frenzy, and one of her knees was pressed between her legs, pushing back against her slick heat. Angela was already dripping wet, the pressure in her lower body was almost painful, she was desperate to slip her own hand between her legs and relieve it.

 

The doctor's hand curled into the other woman's hair, scraping her nails against her scalp as she tried to encourage her. Moria’s gentle teasing was the opposite of the touch she needed.

 

“ _ Please _ .” Angela muttered, voice heavy with longing as she tugged the older womans head up for a moment, gazing at her through a haze of pure lust: “ _ Fuck me _ .”

 

For a moment her partner almost laughed, a trace of her usual cocky smirk appeared as she looked down at her prize, the desperate blonde below her was beautiful enough to thrill anyone. This wasn’t the situation she’d imagined either, but it wasn’t first time she’d thought about what she’d do if she caught the Doctor without her clothes on. Leaning in, her lips pressed against the Angels as she dipped one hand between her legs, tracing a finger through the slick and barely holding back her own moan of pleasure. With a few simple movements her tapered fingers found the younger womans clit, two fingers stroking against it as she moved her hands at a steady pace. Sex hadn’t felt quite like this before, usually it was used for her own personal gain. Right now she didn’t want anything from the doctor other than to feel her cum against her hands and hear her screaming her name.  She’d analysis this particular development in their relationship in the morning.

 

Adding another finger to the mess she started to work a little harder, varying the speed and direction as Moira watched her come apart below her. Angelas had given up attempting to kiss her, one hand curled in the sheets as the other gripped her shoulder, digging in for support as she tried not to surrender so quickly. If she’d know that the evening would end this way, she would have been horrified. Doctor Zeigler was used to being in control of at least herself, but her sexual instincts had taken over completely and the only thing on her mind was the domineering woman Irish woman about to make her scream.

 

The noise she made was loud enough to wake the neighbours, spilling against the other womans fingers as she let herself go, eyes closed as her hips rocked, riding out the last moments of her orgasm. Moria couldn’t help watching, marvelling in delight at the mess beneath her as she peppered kisses across the other womans torso and shoulders, holding Angela close as she savoured every moment until she caught her breath.

 

“Oh mien gott…” The Swiss woman whimpered, forcing herself to open her eyes and gaze up at the redhead above her, cheeks still flushed and panting softly: “Moria…”

 

“Are you alright, Angel?” She asked gently, her cum-slicked hand resting on the other womans thigh as she smiled. For a moment, the two women just gazed at each other, lost in the moment of intimacy that had passed between them.

 

“Mhmm…” Angela finally muttered, her lips forming into a smirk as she formulated a plan: “Perfectly.” 

 

In one movement she tackled the other woman over onto her back, kneeling between her legs. For a moment, Moira looked like a rabbit trapped in the headlights, gazing up at her in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting the other woman to be so ready to return the favourite. 

 

The doctor licked her lips at the sight of her companion flat on her back, the redheads thighs were damp, her lithe body alert and hungry for affection. Slowly, Angela traced a hand down her chest, palming each breast in turn before pinching at her nipples, watching as her back arched. The other woman's hand was clamped over her mouth, masking the whispered noises of longing she was making. The doctor didn’t stop, putting her knowledge of the female body to use as she started to trace her mouth over every in, kissing and licking as she worked her way down her figure. Moria’s body was reacting despite her attempts to control herself, as Angela's mouth reached her hips her legs shifted, spreading slightly.

 

Taking the movement as an invitation, the doctor slipped her hand between the other woman's thighs, pushing them apart and smiling at the sight. With a glance upwards and a nod of agreement Angela lent down and kisses just above the delicate line of ginger that protected what she was after. Using two fingers she spread the over woman's lips, dipping between the folds and into the warmth. The feeling of her mouth between her legs brought a moan that sounded suspiciously like Angela's name from the other woman's lips, bucking up slightly into her touch. The encouragement was all she needed to lean in a little closer, taking the older woman's clit into her mouth and sucking hard, dragging her tongue over every curve as she explore. Her hands tightened slightly on Morias thighs, nails leaving marks as she held her down, refusing to let her take over. The blonde refused to rush, taking her time as she teased the first orgasm from between her legs, licking up the mess before nuzzling back in for a second.

Moria’s second climax hit harder, rocking up as whimpered, both hands slammed into the headboard, grabbing for some kind of support. She had never been the type of woman to scream, but the blonde would have pushed her right over the edge if she hadn’t pulled away. Angelas lips were glistening as she sat up, brushing curls from her face as she smiled at the other woman, leaning in to accept the gentle kiss she offered. 

 

The taste of herself was strange, but not unwelcome as the two of them fell back into the pillows, curling up against each other. Moria pressed another kiss to the blonde's forehead as she wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hand down her back.

 

The two women were still curled around eachother in the morning.


End file.
